crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurydice
Eurydice (Valentina 'Val' Sanchez de Hernandez) is a Gen 2 student at Whateley Academy's Dickinson CottageLaura and the Fan Club: Part 1. She is a member of the Amazons social club. Activity On 2016-09-08, she's at a meeting in the Amazon's secret clubhouse. She kisses her girlfriend, Brita. Then they discuss recruiting, and she notices Laura.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore#Part 4 On 2016-09-09, Val runs into Laura while doing some clothes shopping, and starts a recruiting pitch for the Amazons]]. Brita notices, and gets a case of the jealousies. On 2016-09-10, Brita decides to beat Morgana to a pulp for being a "fake girl." Valentina helps her refine the plan.A Dragon Abroad On 2016-09-10, Val introduces several of the Amazons to Erica and Calliope.Dorms of Our Lives: Part 2 On 2016-09-10, Brita warns Val away from Laura because she's a "fake girl."I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore#Part 5 Later, Val attempts to seduce Laura. Brita and Antonia both notice, and draw their own conclusions. Later, Laura tries to talk the situation out with her roommate.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore#Part 6 On 2016-09-11 Krystal warns Laura away from Valentinia on the basis that she's "nothing but trouble." Later, on 2016-09-11, Laura tries to make up with Antonia for the trouble that Valentina has caused. That evening, Brita gets manipulated a bit by Trish and decides she's going to have to do something about Laura. She's so angry she doesn't notice she's being manipulated. Later that evening, Laura receives a note, supposedly by Val, asking to meet behind Holbrook Arena. It's a trap, of course. Someone disables the attacker without leaving any evidence. (Presumably, it's Brita, but the story doesn't say). On 2016-09-20, Val continues her attempted seduction of Laura. She uses her projective empathy to make her feel that the Amazons are a safe haven.Laura and the Fan Club: Part 1 On 2016-10-01, Val relaxes in the Amazon's clubhouse and discusses Erica and Calliope with Brita.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4#Part 2 Later, Val finds Calliope and Nefertiti after they've had an encounter with something, and leads them to the Amazons' table.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4#Part 3 More drama, and Val begins to get somewhere with them.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4#Part 4 Later, Val finds Nefertiti after Jack-in-the-Box has got worked her over with his mind control devices.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4#Part 5 The drama finished with the Amazons stealing Nefertiti.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4#Part 6 Stories *''I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore#Part 4'' *''I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore#Part 5'' *''A Dragon Abroad'' *''Dorms of Our Lives'' *''Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4'' *''Laura and the Fan Club: Part 1'' Appearance She has a Hispanic appearance. Powers She is a projective empath who uses her power to recruit for the Amazons. She also uses it to seduce girls and then drop them. She keeps her girlfriend on the boil with it. References Category:Students Category:Class Unknown Category:Empath Category:Dickinson Cottage